


A Competitive Streak

by Draycevixen



Series: Flashslash -- The Professionals [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: flashslash, Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p><p>Written for Flashslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Competitive Streak

.

“Bodie?”

“Huh?”

“You awake?”

“...Am now...”

“Don't think all that whisky was a good idea.”

“Why? Aren't you feeling well? Because I'm feeling... Christ, what's that I'm feeling?”

“My arse.”

“Sorry, mate. What happened?”

“It's a bit of a blur. We were surrounded by those MI5 arseholes yelling _drink, drink, drink_ —”

“— And that ended in us being carried back here by the rest of the squad.”

“Why did they strip me?”

“They didn't... you did.”

“ _What?_ ”

“All right. I was going into raptures about the new barmaid's arse—”

“And I said mine was better...”

“And it is, y'know.”

“So how did _you_ lose your clothes?”

“Well, stands to reason, wasn't really fair comparing your arse to the barmaid's, we needed a male comparison.”

“And I won.”

“Course you did.”

“And that's it, that's all?”

“...Just about.”

“Then why's my stomach covered in dried come?”

“Cos one competition led to... another... and I won.”

“Wasn't a fair competition, I was drunk. _Come here_.”

“Already did.”

“Prat. Best of three?”

“Hold your breath, Sunshine.”

 

.


End file.
